During vehicle operation, tires of a vehicle wear. Over time, the tread of the tires may become worn to a point that necessitates replacement of the tires. Proper vehicle maintenance may extend the operational life of the tires. Rotation of the tires is one such procedure that may increase the usable life of the tires. Tire rotation involves changing the position of the tires on the vehicle at periodic intervals to vary the wear on the tires. Over time, each tire is changed to a different position to equalize the wear on the tires. It is generally left to the operator to determine when tire rotation is needed. As many operators may neglect to monitor when tire rotation is needed, the tires may be operated for longer intervals without rotation leading to faster wear and earlier replacement.